The present invention relates to a display device in which a first frame is fixed to a second frame.
Following Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-2748 (JP-A-2011-2748) discloses a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal display panel, a back light, a lower frame which houses the back light, and an upper frame arranged so as to cover the liquid crystal panel and the lower frame. In the liquid crystal display device discussed in JP-A-2011-2748, the upper and lower frames are fit to be fixed to each other, and the liquid crystal display device and the back light are incorporated between the upper and lower frames.
Each of the upper and lower frames includes side walls on four sides thereof and an inner surface of a side wall of the upper frame is opposed to an outer surface of a side wall of the lower frame. Two claws are provided on each side wall of the four sides of the upper frame, and each claw is bent toward the side wall of the lower frame. An opening is formed in a position opposed to each claw on the side wall of the lower frame. The claw of the upper frame is engaged with the opening of the lower frame, so that the upper frame is fixed to the lower frame.
However, in the liquid crystal display device discussed in JP-A-2011-2748, the side wall of the upper frame is opposed to the side wall of the lower frame on a lower portion of the opening of the lower frame, and a gap between the side wall of the upper frame and the side wall of the lower frame is small. Therefore, at the time of manufacturing or reworking, when the upper frame is detached from the lower frame after the upper frame and the lower frame are fit to be fixed to each other, there is no sufficient gap for a tool for detaching to be inserted between the side wall of the upper frame and the side wall of the lower frame. Therefore, it might be difficult to detach the upper frame from the lower frame.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device in which an upper frame can be easily detached from a lower frame at the time of manufacturing of or reworking on the display device.